


Manch mal eine Pause

by invincibull



Series: German Translations [1]
Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invincibull/pseuds/invincibull
Summary: Übersetzt aus dem Englischen: Basierend auf einem Prompt in meiner Tumblr Inbox; Könntest du eine Bull/Benny fic schreiben in der Benny krank wird weil er sich so überarbeitet und Bull versucht ihm zu helfen und Benny so, mir geht´s gut, und Bull so, nein du bist krank und ja…





	Manch mal eine Pause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bennys_cologne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/gifts).



> Thank you to kingsmankaiju for translating this!

Egal wie sehr Benny es sich selbst einredete, es ging ihm nicht gut. Es brauchte kein Genie, oder eben einen Psychologen um das zu sehen. Spätestens in der Mitte des neusten Falls hatte das gesamte Team die selbstzerstörerische Hingabe, mit der ihr Freund arbeitete bemerkt.

Es war Marissa, der als erstes auffiel, das Benny das Büro seit Tagen nicht verlassen hatte, und obwohl sie nichts sagte, spielte ihr Mutterhennen-instinkt verrückt. Benny war so vertieft in den Fall das er weder die extra Teller mit Essen auf seinem Platz bemerkte, oder das Probleme aus dem Weg geräumt wurden bevor er überhaupt davon hörte. Aber Bull hatte es bemerkt. Er bemerkte schon früh wie zerzaust sein Freund wirkte, desto weiter die Tage voran schritten. Es tat weh, zuzusehen wie der Fall seinen Zoll an der Person nahm, die ihm insgeheim am meisten bedeutete. Er versuchte subtil Benny dazu zu verleiten, eine Pause zu machen, aber Benny war zu stur und fokussiert um auf ihn zu hören. Das restliche Team fand dies heraus als Bull seine Festigkeitsgrenze erreicht hatte und Benny direkt dazu beorderte, nach Hause zu gehen. Benny, hitzköpfig wie er war, entschied dass er nicht gehen würde. Zumindest nicht ohne einen Streit. Der Anschreiwettbewerb der folgte, wirkte einer Bombe gleich, in Lautstärke und Intensität. Es endete mit Benny, der sich schmollend in sein Büro zurückzog, und Bull der einen Spaziergang um den Block machte, um sich abzureagieren. Als er zurückkehrte wartete Chunk am Eingang auf ihn, zwei frische Tassen Kaffee in seinen Händen.

„Sieht so aus als sei Benny nicht der einzige der sich selbst unter unnötig viel Stress stellt.“ Sagte Chunk als er Bull die Tasse reichte, der diese dankend annahm. Bull spannte sich an. „Naja, es ist schließlich mein guter Ruf der bei diesem Fall auf dem Spiel steht.“ Sagte er so abwehrend, dass er es selbst hörte als die Wörter seinen Mund verließen. Chunk sagte noch nicht einmal etwas, das brauchte er gar nicht, er zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und sah seinen Boss mit einem Blick an der sagte ` _bist du dir da sicher?_ ´ Bull seufzte resignierend, wohlwissend das Chunk recht hatte. „Ich hasse es nur so zu sehen wie er sich selbst zu Tode arbeitet. Es ist ein großer Fall, aber nichts was wir nicht handeln können. Und es ist ganz sicher nichts wegen dem er sich krank arbeiten muss. Ich mache mir Sorgen wenn er so wird. Wann geht er zu weit, wenn er so weiter macht? Ich will ihn nicht verlieren.“ Gestand Bull, dem der letzte Satz versehentlich rausrutschte. Bulls Augen wurden so groß wie die einer Eule als ihm klar wurde was er gerade gesagt hatte. Chunk kicherte, er hatte Bulls Liebelei von Anfang an bemerkt. Er und Cable hatten sogar eine Wette am Laufen wie lange es dauern würde bis ihr Boss endlich Benny gegenüber seine Gefühle gestehen würde, dessen Gefühle eindeutig erwidert wurden. Cable sagte fünf Jahre, Chunk dagegen anderthalb.

„Vielleicht muss er genau das hören.“ Schlug Chunk vor, der plante, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen- die Wette zu gewinnen und zwei Menschen zusammen zu bringen die eindeutig eine Chemie zueinander hatten- auch wenn das unbekannt für Bull war. „Du weißt doch wie Benny ist.“ Sagte Chunk weiter. „Er stellt alles und jeden vor sein eigenes Wohl, und mit einem Prozess wie diesem, einen Fall an den er stark glaubt, natürlich steckt er da alles was er hat und noch mehr in den Fall um sicherzugehen das unser Klient die Gerechtigkeit wiederfährt die er verdient. Er merkt dass wir uns um ihn sorgen, nur weiß er es nicht. Vielleicht braucht er nur mal jemanden, der ihm zeigt das er nicht andauernd die Last der Welt auf seinen Schultern tragen muss, dass da jemand ist, der sich um ihn kümmert.“ Bull war für einen kurzen Moment sprachlos über die Worte seines Freundes. Dann, nachdem er sorgsam nach den richtigen Worten gesucht hatte sagte er; „Das stimmt schon, aber ihn wegzustoßen hilft auch nicht. Er steht so fest hinter seinen Moralen, und auch falls er etwas für mich empfindet, hätte er nichts weiter als eine Freundschaft mit seinem Boss.“ Chunk warf Bull seinen typischen `du verarscht mich, oder? ´, Blick zu. „Falls er etwas für dich empfindet? Willst du mir erzählen du kannst in der Spanne einer kurzen Auto fahrt heraus finden auf wem eine digitale Figur basiert aber nicht das der Mann der dir praktisch wie ein kleines Hündchen überall hin folgt auf dich steht? Das ist doch Quatsch.“ Bull musste über den letzten Satz lächeln, und gab nach. Er erzählte Chunk das er später noch mit Benny reden würde. Als er rüber zu den Fahrstühlen ging hörte er seinen Freund hinter ihm herrufen. „Wehe du machst einen Rückzieher, ich nehm dich da beim Wort!“

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TAC HQ war still, abgesehen von dem klicken einer Tastatur und dem entfernten Geräusch eines Dampfmopps am anderen Ende des Büros. Das Großraumbüro, das normalerweise nur so sprühte vor Energie, lag verlassen und mit so wenig Beleuchtung wie möglich da, niemand außer Benny war noch da. Er bereitete gerade fragen für das Kreuzverhör des Kronzeugen der Verteidigung vor. Während er arbeitete wanderte sein Verstand zurück zu dem Streit den er mit Bull hatte. Er fühlte sich schlecht deswegen und wusste dass er nicht so abweisend und trotzig seinem Boss gegenüber hätte reagieren sollen. Bull hatte sich nur um ihn gesorgt, und Benny war dankbar dafür das er jemanden hatte der dafür sorgte das es ihm gut ging, aber er musste nun mal diesen Prozess gewinnen. Benny war so in seinen Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht hörte wie sich Bull näherte, bis sich dieser neben ihn setzte. Benny zuckte zusammen und wandte sich zu seinem Freund, eine Entschuldigung auf den Lippen bevor er überhaupt weiter darüber nachdenken konnte. „Es tut mir leid, Jason. Ich hab mich aus der Reihe verhalten, es ist nur- Ich bin so müde, und ich hab meine ganze Kraft in diesen Fall gesteckt und du hast recht, es frisst mich auf und ich kann einfach nicht aufhören, ich muss das hier richtig machen, aber ich hätte es deswegen nicht an dir auslassen sollen und das tut mir leid.“ Benny versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, während Bull ihn nur freundlich anlächelte. „Ich weiß dass du das hier unbedingt gewinnen willst. Das wollen wir alle, aber du musst diese Bürde nicht alleine tragen. Es ist okay auch mal wieder zu Atem zu kommen, es ist immer jemand da der da anfängt wo du aufhörst zu arbeiten. Lass mich dir damit helfen, und danach gehst du nachhause. Du hast in den letzten Wochen kaum was gegessen und du trägst seit Tagen dieselbe Kleidung. Es tut weh dich so zu sehen.“ Bennys Kopf schoss in die Höhe als er Bulls Bekenntnis über sein eigenes Wohlergehen hörte. Zu hören dass der Mann, den er nicht aus dem Kopf bekam sich um ihn sorgte, dass er tiefe Gefühle für ihn empfand, gab ihm einen schwachen Glimmer der Hoffnung. Er nickte leicht nach ein paar Momenten und schob die Akte zwischen sich und Bull, bevor er hastig die Informationen über den Zeugen und seine geplante Angriffsstrategie erklärte. Er hatte bereits so viel Vorarbeit geleistet dass Bull ihn schon nach zehn Minuten überzeugt hatte, dass er genug getan hatte. Als sie zusammenpackten um nach Hause zu gehen, platzierte Bull seine Hände auf denen seines Freundes, atmete tief ein und versuchte sein Versprechen an Chunk einzulösen.

„Benny, ich möchte das du weißt das, nun ja, ich dich liebe. Nimm es wie du willst, und ich verstehe es wenn du nicht genau so fühlst. Wir können weiterhin befreundet sein. Es tut mir leid dich in diese Position zu stellen, aber ich musste es dir wenigstens sagen.“ Benny starrte seinen Boss an, den Mann den er seit über einem Jahr aus der Ferne beobachtete, der Mann von dem er sicher gewesen war er würde ihn nur als guten Freund sehen, seinen Ex-Schwager. Nachdem er Bulls Worte vollständig verarbeitet hatte, machte sich das breiteste lächeln seines ganzen Lebens auf seinem Gesicht breit und er viel Bull um den Hals. Der größere atmete einen Atemzug aus, von dem er ganz vergessen hatte dass er ihn hielt. Er konnte Benny leise immer wieder „Ich liebe dich“ in seinen Torso flüstern hören. Nach geschlagenen 5 Minuten setzte Bull sich auf und zog Benny mit sich. Benny konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln, und weder konnte Bull als er den Gesichtsausdruck des anderen sah. Benny presste seine Stirn gegen Bulls und flüsterte, „Du weißt dass mein Apartment nur ein paar Blocks entfernt ist.“ Mit einem teuflischen Lächeln.

Jason Bull hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so schnell bewegt.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als die beiden Männer am nächsten Morgen ins Gerichtsgebäude liefen wirkte es, als würden sie auf Wolken laufen. In all den Jahren die er ihn kannte, hatte Bull Benny noch nie so gut Performern sehen. Es gestaltete sich als schwierig für Bull, auf die Jury zu achten, und auf das was Marissa sagte, es wurde sogar so schlimm, dass sie ihn am Ende des Tages darauf ansprach. Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören ihn anzustarren, seinen neuen… Geliebten? Festen Freund? sie waren zu beschäftigt gewesen ihre Zukunft zu planen als sich einen Namen für das was sie hatten einfallen zu lassen.

Nachdem der Prozess vertagt wurde und das Team zurück in TAC war, hatte sich das Gerücht bereits herum gesprochen. Bull übersah nicht die wissenden Blicke seines Teams, oder wie Cable schmollend an ihrem Tisch saß. Bull entdecke Chunk wie er das Outfit ihres Klienten für die nächste Woche vorbereitete und durchquerte das Großraumbüro um zu ihm zu gelangen. Chunk bemerkte ihn wie er sich näherte und hängte einen Blazer zurück an seinen Hacken, während er seinem Boss, der nun im Türrahmen lehnte, seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Also, wie viel hast du bei dieser Wette gewonnen?“


End file.
